


Run

by onlyroomfortwo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crime Scenes, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Vandalism, do u ever see a music video scene and you have to right an entire one shot based on it, law breaking dnf moment, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyroomfortwo/pseuds/onlyroomfortwo
Summary: “ George was Dream’s entire world. He couldn’t live without him. The love he felt towards the brunette was immense. Especially the fact that George has stayed by his side even through Dream’s “bad” habits.Law breaking habits.”.Basically Dream is George’s rebellious boyfriend and George is his innocent boyfriend who does a bad thing aka my favorite trope.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> There’s this specific scene in the Run music video by bts and I was like wow I need to write dnf into this.

George was Dream’s entire world. He couldn’t live without him. The love he felt towards the brunette was immense. Especially the fact that George has stayed by his side even through Dream’s “bad” habits. 

Law breaking habits. 

The drugs, the vandalizing, the partying until blacking out, theft were all part of those habits. On the weekends it was rare to see Dream sober, he’d either be cross faded or in some stranger’s house party with a bill in hand and coke up his nose. Or he would be tagging the buildings all across town, never once getting caught or running away from cops if he did. 

Dream met George through one of his reckless nights. They had a mutual friend and it was a regular Friday night and Dream had found himself on a foldable chair at a frat house getting his ears pierced using thumbtacks and a lip piercing with a sewing needle. He wanted something to squeeze while getting the at home piercing since they didn’t have ice to numb the area (it was all being used to keep the beer cool) and George’s hand found itself being his stress toy. From there the night was a blur and George woke up barely being able to walk at Dream’s part. The rest is history. 

At the end of the day George was never one to indulge into Dream’s lifestyle. Yet the blonde never forced his boyfriend to partake in any of the activities he did because George was the polar opposite of him. 

In Dream’s eyes (and pretty sure in the eyes of everyone) George was delicate, not to be touched in fear of breaking. He was quite soft spoken, educated and was constantly in the pursuit of educating himself out of his own free will. He was on top of his university class and his studies. Polite to everyone he met and so kind that people could abuse the kindness George gave. Yet he was still witty and full of sarcasm at the right times. Never in a million years did Dream think he would end up with a guy like him. 

George loved Dream too, a lot. Dream was such a softie in private with him, he truly loved and cared about George. Dream would get in physical fights if it meant to keep George safe or to defend him. Dream was the only person to ever get George to open up and be vulnerable and the other way around. Dream understood how George wasn’t the most affectionate person in the world but felt the love, and George appreciated that cause he could come off as cold to his ex’s. Despite being so different they both understood each other. 

-

“Dream what am I going to do with you.” 

Dream was currently sat on the toilet of his crappy small studio apartment’s bathroom while George was cleaning up all the blood around his face. 

“Sorry. A guy pissed me off at a party.” 

“That didn’t mean you had to get into a fight.”

“That was probably the alcohol.”

George sighed as he carefully kept cleaning Dream’s face with the wet cloth in his hands. The other hand was around his face to keep him still, applying little to no pressure to avoid hurting Dream. 

“What if a cop was there? What would’ve happened then?” 

“But there wasn’t! I’m here now okay?!”

George stepped back, surprised at the sudden aggressive tone in Dream’s voice. The blonde felt instant regret snapping at his boyfriend like that. He put his arms around George’s waist and brought him in closer, his face to his chest. 

“Sorry Georgie. I’ve had a rough night. I’m sorry.” 

George put his hand on Dream’s back, tracing small circles all around. He pulled away from the embrace to keep cleaning up Dream.

“It’s fine Dream. Let me finish cleaning you up and bandaging you. I’ll stay for the night okay? I don’t want to leave you alone.” 

The brunette started placing small bandages by the side of his lip where he has busted it and the scratches near his eyebrow. One inch closer and it wouldn’t gotten to Dream’s eye. Dream’s eyes looked tired, his hair was shaggy and unkept, his under eyes are dark, and his shirt has splatters of blood. 

George wasn’t particularly a fan of his lifestyle by any means but Dream never got caught over any of the things he did. Dream always played his chances and always got away with them, he always knew his action had consequences. Plus George couldn’t be mad at him, Dream is still an established adult at after all. He dropped out of college but found a better career being a freelance coder and it was working out for him. George lived by the morals that just because it’s not the way George’s life was playing out doesn’t mean he can judge Dreams. He had a troubled past with little to no support with any of his decisions. Dream built himself from the ground up, immediately moving out the minute he turned 18, in an endless run away from his past wanting to restart his life. 

George couldn’t do anything but admire him. 

Dream took George in his arms as they went to bed. George was using one of Dream’s old college shirts and shorts that hung low at his hips to sleep in. Dream had a tight yet comfortable grip onto George pulling him close to his chest. The blonde fell asleep before George, but George was restless. When Dream got into his fights, or had to run away from cops, had a bad acid trip George always imagined the worst. What would’ve happened if George didn’t pick up Dream’s call earlier tonight? Dream probably would be at the city jail waiting for a bail out. Or the guy he got in a fight with could’ve sent him to the hospital or the other way around. 

George snapped out of it, it was already pretty late in the night. He snuggled closer to Dream and let sleep take him over washing away all his worries. 

-

“Hey babe. Wake up. You’re going to be late for class.”

George groaned as he put the blanket over his head, he hated that Dream memorized his class schedule. 

“Well I don’t have any clothes to wear and I don’t want to wear the same thing.”

Dream didn’t respond and flung him some of his own (old) clothes like he had already known what George was going to say. He proceeded to take a drag out of his joint and poured coffee into two mugs. 

“Smoking so early?” George asked getting dressed in front of his boyfriend. Additionally his studio apartment was just one room (two if you count the bathroom) so there wasn’t any other option. 

Dream exhaled out the smoke into George direction and handed him a coffee mug. 

“When is the appropriate time to start smoking then?”

George rolled his eyes as a response and received a chuckle from Dream. They did some quick chatter before George was on his way out to his car to head to his university. 

“Hey George meet me under the tunnels tonight after your last class. It’ll be like a date.” Dream put out as he leaned by his door. 

“I’ll see you there then Dream.” George grinned getting into his car and starting the engine. 

-

George had finished his night class and on his way to his date with Dream. He always managed to plan spontaneous dates so he stopped questioning Dream after a while. Dream had earlier told him what tunnels to meet him under, they were some pretty much abandoned ones near his campus so it would be a quick walk. 

It was a pretty chilly night, George wished he had layered more but he wasn’t even wearing his own clothes. His jeans were hanging on for dear life by his belt tightly snapped. 

As he entered the tunnels he saw his boyfriend at view. Dream was standing tall wearing a beanie and dressed in layers to accommodate for the weather. He was spray painting the brick wall of the tunnel. There was already a vast amount of graffiti and Dream was adding onto it. 

“So you’re idea of a date night is me watching you vandalize?”

Dream realized George’s presence and dropped the spray paint can to embrace George and greet him with a long wet kiss. George gave back the same force and bit along Dream’s bottom lip. They were keeping that same pace for a while until Dream pulled apart with a string of saliva still connecting them. 

“I just wanted to see you again. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, you know I like spending time with you. I’ll just take a cigarette and watch.” George responded putting his hand into Dream’s jacket pocket where we usually had a pack of cigarettes and lighter. George rarely smoke anymore and it was a habit he picked up during his “rebellious” stage during high school but he needed something to focus on to pass the time. 

“What if a cop sees us Dream?” George asked putting the now lit cigarette to his mouth. 

“Then I guess we’ll run.” 

George crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Just kidding babe you get so pissy so quick. Don’t worry about it this place is pretty much abandoned. No one will see us. This street is basically out of use.”

Time passed and George observed his boyfriend flow with the spray paint. Dream truly seemed at peace, it was just him in his own little world. 

George’s confidence was building up, he wanted to partake in Dream’s graffiti-ing. Seeing how the blonde was just spraying at ease with no care in the world, it seemed almost therapeutic and George wanted to experience that even if he typically wouldn’t have. 

George wasn’t extremely innocent as people labeled him. He was super innocent compared to Dream but not isolated to the world. He partied (occasionally blacked out) when he found the time, had a shitty at home tattoo given by a friend on his hipbone that he got out of impulsive. It was more often than he would like to admit he would show up to class with dark purple hickies around his neck given by Dream. Sometimes he couldn’t be paid to cared to cover them up. It wasn’t like he didn’t return the favor back to Dream leaving bright red scratch mark across Dream’s back. 

“Dream can I get a spray paint can?” 

The blonde stopped what he was doing to face George, a huge smile splattered across his face. 

“So you want to join me now?”

“I mean it wouldn’t hurt wouldn’t it?”

George grabbed a green color from Dream’s backpack. Dream proceeded to get behind the brunette snaking his arms around his waste and resting his head on George’s shoulders. He started giving him basic instructions on what to do and how to hold the can, how far away he had to be from the wall, etc etc. 

George eventually got the hang of it. Dream was now leaning against the wall watching George draw what seemed to be a body to the smiley face Dream had spray painted earlier. George’s eyes were sparkling with happiness, Dream felt like he fell in love all over again just watching him. George turned around with a smile to Dream and he kept going like he had been doing graffiti for years. George was mid stroke with a light flashed onto them. 

“Fuck it’s the cops. Go! Run!” Dream yelled as the cops came into view. 

Dream quickly swung his backpack across his back and yanked George’s arm to start running. 

They immediately picked up the pace, long strides keeping them going as they were getting chased. They ran through the bare streets of the city that were dimly lit by light poles. Despite being chased by literal law enforcement George felt free, letting the cold air hit his face. The entire night felt therapeutic to this like he needed. But that was probably the adrenaline talking. George’s confidence built up again and he turned around and flipped off the cops as they kept running.

“What the fuck George! Go! Keep running!” Dream yelled, his voice laced in worry. 

Dream took a sharp turn and George followed slight behind him in hopes to fool the cops. The panting from there running was the only sound echoing through the empty city. One leg after the other as they seemed to pick up distance from the cops. They’re strides were fast and George tripped when he didn’t calculate the gap between the sidewalks. 

“Fuck!” George cried, the most he probably did was scrape his knee. He was trembling by the anxiety taking over him that he couldn’t get up as Dream was trying to lift him up. 

The pair of cops caught up to them, each in their own car. The sirens was still going and the bright red flashing light initially blinded them. The cops immediately put Dream and George’s arms behind their back and each cop slamming both of them onto the cop car while shouting their rights and why they were being arrested for. It came out one ear out the the other to the pair as they faced each other, they’re only worry was each other. 

One of the cops got Dream’s backpack and shook it to examine all its content. Several spray paint cans, joints, canisters that most likely contained weed, extra lighters, a pocket knife, and a small bag of cocaine fell out of the backpack. Before any of them could react the cops applied force again and they began to handcuff both of them. 

Still facing each other meaning getting handcuffed and searched Dream smirked at George and George gave back a grin that could’ve been a giggle too. Despite not talking to each other George knew Dream was telling him that they’d be okay and he’ll get them out of them by a face expression alone. George’s face expression changed as the cop restated all the charges for what they were getting arrested and stated how Dream could be facing jail time due to drug possession. The adrenaline had faded away and now reality was settling, George started to panic. 

“What’s going to happen to you?!” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you soon.” Was the last thing Dream said as the cop shoved Dream in the backseat of his car and the other cop was taking George back to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa it’s currently 2am and I wanted to get this out. Thank u for reading :-)


End file.
